Breakaway
by Be.Forever.Fearless
Summary: Brooke left Tree Hill she comes back looking for safety and help. Will she get her life back together or will she be hopeless.. I know bad summary. Read tell me if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

It's been six years since she left everything she knew, her friends, her whole world, her Tree Hill, but today everything will change. Brooke Davis is coming home from the horror she encounter, the bloody war she had fought. She wanted hope, she wished for hope she was a warrior. She looked at the house in front of her,

Suddenly her heart dropped,

This was a mistake.

* * *

><p>Brooke Davis rolled out of bed. Her body hurt so much, her eyes were filled with hate and fire. It's the monster he has created, He has pushed the old Brooke out, and he killed her painfully and slowly. She doesn't recognize the girl who is staring back in her bathroom window. That girl is broken, that girl is lost, that girl is misunderstood, She doesn't know how to cry anymore, That girl knows she has to keep fighting.<p>

Mommy" Brooke turned around, the fire blew out, the monster had hit into the closet, there was her 4-year-old daughter Emma. She was beautiful, Emma reminded Brooke of her, an exact replica, a clone. Emma's hair fell down her mid back and when she smiles two dimples show, everything that defines Emma Screams out Brooke except her eyes. Brooke always told Emma she had her father's eyes, sky blue, and big, until the incident happened because at that moment Brooke's husband, mark, his eyes had changed to pure devilish black.

"Good morning sleepy head, why don't you go into the kitchen I'll make you some breakfast"

"Can I have pancakes" She smiles exposing her dimples

"Yes Ems, you can"

"Can they be chocolate chip" she held her breath, wishing, hoping she could. Chocolate chip pancakes were rare in the Davis house, since Mark always picked out breakfast, but today he wasn't home.

"Yes you can" Brooke looked down at her daughter, who dashed out of the bathroom to the kitchen cheering, that made Brooke smile.

* * *

><p>Brooke left her daughter in the kitchen table humming and eating her pancakes. She headed into her bedroom; she hates being inside, too many memories that make her shiver. She got down under her bed, takes out two luggage's a pink one with the words Emma written across, and a dull black one. She's been waiting for this day;Today is the day to breakaway.<p>

"Mommy I'm done" she sang."

"Good job baby, but now we have to go."

"Were are we going," this is all Emma has ever known. she's never been anywhere but were she lives Harlem, New York.

"Were going faraway, back to were I grew up, back to Tree Hill"

It is a long drive back but Brooke feels it's all worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>- Welcome To Tree Hill, North Carolina-<strong>

She's Home

It's been six years; she left everything she knew...

**Tell me if you like it or you don't. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I have stopped updating, I've been super busy.

**Suddenly her heart dropped **

**She couldn't do this**

**This was a mistake.**

She has to go back, she can't stay in Tree Hill. She can't do this. She can't face everyone. Brooke turns around to see little Emma sleeping in her car seat. She can't go back to him; Emma can't grow up like that. What if the next time he hurts her, her sweet Emma. She's her whole world, her everything.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted her. "Do you need anything?" His voice, she's missed it, he was her best friend, still is. She turns to see Nathan, She wants to run up to him give him a hug, but she's frozen.

"Brooke" Nathan's voice Cracked "What happen to you?" he barley recognized Brooke. That's the girl he once called his sister, she's covered in bruises, a purple-bluish handprint covert the upper part of her left arm. Her eyes don't shine like they use to. She looks so lost, so hopeless.

"Please come inside the house," he walks towards Brooke

"Let me help you." Nathan puts his hand behind her back to his surprise she flinches, and whimpers in pain. Nathan quickly removes his hand away from her.

Brooke's heart has never beaten, as fast as now. She was terrified, her hands started to get sweaty. She didn't see Nathan but she saw Mark. He was getting closer. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"Please, Don't touch me!" She needs to find safety. "Please leave me alone!" she repeatedly whispered.

"Brooke its Nathan." He said calmly "it's okay your safe here, I'm not going to hurt you. " He grabs her and hugs her, He feels her body calm down, all she could do was cry on his shoulder, the tears that haven't appeared in months, have finally come out.

"I have to go" she pushes herself away from Nathan and runs towards her car to see Emma in the car seat, just how Brooke had left her. Emma has always been a heavy sleeper, which is something Brooke has always been thankful for.

"Brooke don't do this, you can't le..."

Nathan sees Brooke hold on to a sleeping girl.

"Her name is Emma, she's my daughter and I'm here because of her. She saved me, now I need to help her so she can have the life that she needs. The life she can have fun and eat all the pancakes she wants." Brooke smiled remembering that's all Emma has been eating since they got in the road for 5 days.

"I need your help, to heal" Brooke walked towards Nathan she let him cradle Emma in his arms; his eyes checked Emma, no bruises.

"She's beautiful, Brooke." He smiled up at her "Let's put her down inside"

All Brooke could do was nod.

"Mommy?" Emma whispered with her eyes closed.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Are you safe now?" Emma opened up her eyes and smiled at her mother

"Yes baby girl, I'm safe now." Brooke put Emma down on the bed. "Go to sleep, call out for me, if you need anything."

Nathan looked at Brooke. He had so many questions but was afraid to ask. It wasn't because of the fact she might get offended or a little to early to talk about what happened if he asked. Nathan fears the story she has to tell. Nathan opened his mouth to say something, but unfortunately was interrupted.

"Tiger, Brooke!" Haley cried out

Brooke can't help it. She looks down and back up to her friend. Whose eyes grew wider with every step closer she moves to her friend.

"Hi, Haley" her voice cracked, she could feel it, like Nathan, she feared. She fears the story that she has to reveal to everyone.

"What happened to you?" Haley touches Brooke's face, but only moves it away faster than it took for Brooke to flinch from the touch. "Brooke who did this to you?" Haley demanded her answer, out of concern for the girl who had disappear. A girl she had learn to love and be friends with.

Brooke sat down on the chair. She looked down at her legs, she's never seen them shake so hard. She pressed her sweaty palms together. "Mike" she loudly whispered

"Hun." Haley kneeled down "Whose Mike?"

"He's my husband" Brooke looked at both of her friends "He wasn't always like that" Brooke cleared her throat and took a deep breath

"There was a time he loved me. I had just moved away from Tree Hill, I was alone and afraid. I had gone out to the market to get some food to eat. I was walking back home, and it had started to pour outside. I started running and I couldn't see anything. Out of nowhere I saw a man crossing in front of me, by that time it was too late to stop and I just rammed into him.

He smiled at me. I smiled back and said "sorry". He looked at me and laughed,

He said 'Can I take you out for dinner, since I can see yours is ruined' He pointed to the floor. I laughed and said "yes". We went out. It was amazing, we started to date a couple of weeks later. I felt like I was in a fairy-tale. 3 months later he asked me to marry him. Now I knew it was a little to early but I didn't care I was head over heels for him. He had these blue eyes that gave me butterflies when I saw them. We had a small wedding and no honeymoon because the fact he was a doctor and he couldn't take off work. 4 months later he came home drunk."

Brooke had woken up to the door slamming open. She got up and ran to the front of the house.

"Mike, what the hell" she looked at her husband coming into the front door.

"Brooke" he hugged her

"Are you drunk, what were you thinking. I've been waiting for you.." and before Brooke could finish that sentence Mike grabbed her by the hair.

"Who the fuck do you think I am?" Mike slapped Brooke and pushed her to the ground.

Brooke held her cheek, and couldn't help but start tearing up.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" Mike grabbed Brooke and pulled her up "I didn't mean it." Mike hugged her "I love you so much, baby. It will never happen again."

Brooke looked at him and smiled "Okay."

In a week he had lost his job from his new developed drinking problem. Not once had he hit me since that incident.

It was Friday night. He had been coming late for the past week. The door slammed open and Brooke felt a chill down her back.

"Brooke" He yelled for her.

That day was the day, his eyes turned black. She looked at Haley who was now sitting next to her.

"Brooke, It's okay" Haley saw her friend having a hard time speaking. "You don't have to.."

"No I have to" Brooke interrupted Haley

"That night he grabbed me by my hair and slapped me around a few kicks here and there." Brooke looked down and around the room refusing to look at both of her friends. "He dragged me to the bedroom. I begged him to stop."

"Please don't" He pushed her to the bed "Please" she cried to him. He had her pinned her down right were he wanted. He smirked at her

"That night repeated itself for the last 6 years and it got worst. That night haunts me every night, he threatened to kill me if I left him." Brooke felt Haley's eyes burning into her skin "I tried to leave him 5 times, but he always ended up finding me. He was always watching me. A year later I got pregnant and had my Emma." Brooke smiled.

I wouldn't be here if she wasn't born.


End file.
